Colour Series: Black—The Missing Shadow
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: TakaKuro—Setiap kali aku menghilang, hanya kau yang dapat menemukanku. / Ficlet / For Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday / RnR?


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Colour Series: Black**__**—The Missing Shadow © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**AU, OOC, typo(s), shounen-ai, clichéd, ficlet, et cetera**_

_**Summary:**_

—_**Setiap kali aku menghilang, hanya kau yang dapat menemukanku.**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**Takao Kazunari x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading,**_** minna-san…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya dia yang dapat menemukan anak itu. Tidak ada orang lain. Hanya dia.

"Aku menemukanmu, Te_cchan_!" Anak kecil bersurai _raven_ itu menepuk pundak anak kecil bersurai _baby blue_ yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah salah satu perosotan. Iris _aquamarine_ Tecchan—Kuroko Tetsuya—sedikit melebar, menatap sendu iris hitam milik anak itu. "Kazunari_-kun_…"

Anak itu—Takao Kazunari—tersenyum lebar ke arah Tetsuya sambil mengulurkan salah satu tangannya kepada Tetsuya. "Te_cchan_, ayo pulang. _Ba-san_ mencarimu ke mana-mana. Untung kau tidak jauh dari rumah." Tetsuya mengerang pelan. Ia sangat tidak suka jika ia pulang ke rumahnya.

Tetsuya tidak mengulurkan tangannya. "Kazunari_-kun_! Jangan mencariku! Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah!" bentak Tetsuya lalu segera berlari pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kazunari yang terdiam di sana. Terpaku melihat Tetsuya pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah menyadari Tetsuya pergi dari sana, ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku pasti bisa menemukanmu, Te_cchan_."

•••••

Tetsuya berlari tidak menentu arahnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin pulang ke rumah sekarang. _Kenapa Kazunari_-kun_ selalu bisa menemukanku?_ Takao Kazunari, dia adalah tetangga Tetsuya sekaligus teman dekat Tetsuya. Setiap kali Tetsuya bersembunyi atau kabur dari rumahnya, hanya Kazunari-lah yang dapat menemukan Tetsuya. Tidak jarang Ibu Tetsuya menyuruh Kazunari untuk mencari Tetsuya yang kabur dari rumah.

Tetsuya mendapati sebuah pohon besar di hadapannya. Meskipun dirinya baru berusia 7 tahun, ia sudah bisa memanjat pohon tanpa takut dirinya terjatuh. Saat ia sudah sampai di batang pohon paling atas, ia bisa merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk kulitnya.

Tetsuya bisa merasakan ketenangan dari atas sana. Anak bersurai _baby blue_ itu ingin menenangkan pikirannya sebentar. Dia mengingat dirinya yang berada di rumah, terkadang orang tuanya bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Dia juga mengingat dirinya yang selalu diabaikan ketika berada di sekolah.

Sudah beberapa menit Tetsuya berada di atas pohon tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan kesenangan karena terbebas sementara dari permasalahan keluarganya. Tapi di sisi lain, Tetsuya merasa kesepian dan sedikit resah. Angin malam membuat dirinya sedikit kedingin, kondisi tubuhnya tidak begitu kuat. Tidak ada penerangan di sana—gelap. Tetsuya seorang bayangan 'kan? Dengan keadaan gelap seperti iini harusnya dia sudah terbiasa.

Mungkin?

"Te_cchan_! Aku tahu kau di sana!" Tetsuya terbelalak. Jarak dari tempat tadi dengan pohon yang ditempatinya itu jauh 'kan? Kenapa…? "Cepat turun, Te_cchan_. Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu." Tetsuya bisa melihat sosok Kazunari yang berantakan serta pakaiannya yang kotor. Apakah dari tadi Kazunari mencarinya?

"Kazunari_-kun_…" Tetsuya ingin menahan nafas sekarang juga. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencariku…" ucap Tetsuya dengan nada lirih. Kazunari masih menatap ke arah Tetsuya. Tetes-tetes air hujan mulai turun membasahi tanah. Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kazunari_-kun_…" Kazunari merentangkan tangannya, menyuruh Tetsuya untuk melompat. Dia tahu, Tetsuya tidak akan bisa turun dari ketinggian seperti itu walaupun dia bisa memanjat setinggi-tingginya.

"Turunlah, Te_cchan_." Iris hitam itu menatap Tetsuya teduh. "Jangan takut. Aku akan menangkapmu." Kazunari meyakinkan Tetsuya untuk turun. Dengan penuh keberanian, anak bersurai _baby blue_ itu melompat turun. Alhasil, ia jatuh menubruk Kazunari sehingga Kazunari ikut terjatuh.

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Tetsuya di atasnya dan Kazunari di bawahnya.

Tetsuya mencengkram pakaian Kazunari dengan erat. Tetes-tetes air hujan membasahi rambut dan juga pakaiannya. Dinginnya udara saat itu membuat tubuhnya semakin menggigil.

Tetapi Tetsuya tidak mempeddulikan hal itu, ia masih saja mencengkram pakaian Kazunari dengan erat. Respon Kazunari? Ia masih terdiam. Anak bersurai _raven_ itu bisa melihat betapa rapuhnya Tetsuya sekarang. "T—Te_cchan_? K—Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Um … Y—Ya," jawab Tetsuya. "kenapa kau bisa—ah, bukan. Kenapa kau selalu bisa menemukanku?" Ah, pertanyaan itu. Kazunari sudah menantikan pertanyaan ini. Dari dulu, yang akhirnya Tetsuya tanyakan juga. "Te_cchan_, kau berdiri du—"

"Tidak!" Aku takkan berdiri sebelum Kazunari_-kun_ menjawabnya!" Tetsuya tetap bersikeras dalam pendiriannya. Kazunari menghela nafas, kondisi tubuh Tetsuya sekarang sudah bisa dibilang lemah jika terkena air hujan terus-menerus. "Baiklah. Aku mempunyai _hawk-eyes_. Jadi, aku bisa melihat ke mana pun Te_cchan_ bersembunyi."

Kazunari menarik lengan Tetsuya setelah menyuruhnya berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang telah terkontaminasi oleh lumpur-lumpur di sana. Kazunari menggendong Tetsuya. Pada awalnya Tetsuya menolak, tapi karena Kazunari tetap bersikeras ingin menggendong Tetsuya, jadi Tetsuya ikut saja. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumahnya. Kazunari selalu peduli dengan keadaan Tetsuya, hanya Kazunari yang peduli. "Te_cchan_."

"Ya?" Tetsuya menyahut lemah. Kazunari bisa menyimpulkan kalau Tetsuya kedinginan. Kazunari sedikit bingung ingin berbicara dari mana. "Um… Selamat ulang tahun, Te_cchan_. Aku menyayangimu. Aku berjanji akan selalu menemukan dan menjagamu."

Meskipun Tetsuya tidak bisa merespon, ia mendengar perkataan Kazunari dengan baik. Perlahan, ia tersenyum tipis sambil berkata, "_Arigatou_, Kazunari_-kun…_"

Tetes-tetes air hujan itu menjadi saksi bisu kedua orang tersebut.

.

.

.

=Fin=

.

.

.

A/N: Haha? Demi apa saya buat TakaKuro? _Crack_? Iya. Nggak tahu kenapa kepikiran buat TakaKuro. Habisnya saya mikir, warna hitam cocoknya siapa. Ya sudah langsung saya cetuskan kalau Kazunari memang cocok untuk tema warna hitam ini. Lagipula saya ngelihat di tumblr banyak TakaKuro dan itu rasanya cocok bangeet XP

Mind to review? Krisar dan _flame_ diterima.


End file.
